Hopelessly In Love Cliff x Gray
by AmazinglyAddictedToAnime
Summary: Cliff comes to mineral town and falls in love with his roommate Gray. Will Gray fall in love with Cliff or will his crush on Mary make him leave Cliff heartbroken?
1. Meeting For The First Time

**This is my first fan-fic and I'm not sure how well it turned out... I'm a big fan of Harvest Moon (which i do not own so don't put any copyright infrigments and stuff on this) and decided to write this fan-fic. Anyways, the chapters are going to be a bit short (only 1000 - 2000 words each chapter) but it gives me modivation to continue when I finish one chapter (and yes my mind is a bit messed up so if you don't get that i understand). Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

Meeting For the First Time

I look back at the large, bustling city before getting on the small blue bus. My dark brown ponytail swung back and forth slightly as I walk down the tiny aisle to the back row and sit down beside a man in a suit. My blue eyes looked down at my hands that rested on my blue jeans. My light brown (almost beige) short sleeved jacket was bugging me a bit and I pull at it slightly. This bus was heading for a small town where I hope I can create a new, simple life. But I only have enough money to stay for three seasons so I will need to find a job quickly. It was spring second today and the lush green grass has multi-coloured flowers sprouting out of it. Snow had littered the ground just yesterday and now the sun was shining and the air was warm.

The bus stopped two hours later just outside of Mineral Town. Mineral Town was so small that no one had cars, they just walked around town. So the bus had to stop at the street just outside the town. I walk down the dirt path and ended up behind a church. A man with blond hair and brown eyes was watering some wild flowers. He was wearing a black priest robe so I assume he is the priest of the church. "Hello," I say as I walk over to the man. "Hello, who are you?" the priest asks as he looks up at me. "My name is Cliff and I'm going to be staying at the Inn here," Cliff replies and gestures to his brown suitcase. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Carter, the priest here in Mineral Town. Would you like me to show you to the Inn?" Carter asks curiously. "That would be great, thanks," I reply with a smile as Carter leads me into the church.

We walk through the Church and then down a southern road and then down a western road. Carter stopped in front of a large building. "This is the Inn, I'm sure Doug and Ann will have a room available, they don't get much people staying there," Carter says before heading back towards the Church. "Thanks," I call to him before heading inside. A girl with an orange braid and blue eyes looks over at me. "Hello, are you new in town?" the girl asks happily. She's wearing a yellow shirt under blue jean overalls. "Yeah, I'm looking for a place to stay. The priest said that this was the Inn," I reply. "Yep, this is the Inn alright! Is it okay that you'll be sharing a room with someone?" Ann asks nervously. She obviously wasn't sure if I'd be okay with that or not. "Yeah, it's fine," I nod and Ann leads me upstairs and down a hallway to the second (and last) door.

"You'll be sharing this room with a guy named Gray," Ann says happily. "And the pays for the room are every Sunday." I watch her leave me before I head into the room and place my suitcase on the floor by a table. There are three beds in the room and the farthest one is unmade so I assume that's Gray's bed. I lie down on the closest bed and stare up at the ceiling. Tomorrow I'll start looking for a job, but for now I will relax. I glance over at the clock on the wall and it says it's almost five thirty. I should probably head down to the bar for dinner in about half an hour.

A few minutes later the door to the room opens and a guy walks in. He's wearing a blue cap and white outfit. His blond hair barely shows through under his hat and his blue eyes are shadowed by the rim. "Ann told me I had a roommate. Hi, I'm Gray," Gray says as he looks over at me. "Hey, I'm Cliff," I say happily and smile at him. Gray only scowls and goes over to his bed. He pulls out a suitcase from under it and starts to go through it. I don't really know what he's looking for, but it isn't really any of my business so I just stare up at the ceiling again.

The silence lasts for about three minutes before I hear Gray mutter angrily and shut his suitcase. "Did you lose something?" I ask curiously. "Just this necklace I was going to give to someone…" Gray mutters unhappily. "Anyways, it's about dinner time. We should probably head down and see what Doug made." I get up off the bed and follow Gray out of the room and downstairs.

A man with orange hair, mustache, and beard was standing behind the bar. "Hi, Gray. Hungry?" the man asks with a smile. "And you must be Cliff. I'm Doug, Ann's father and the owner of the Inn." "Nice to meet you," I say in return and sit down beside Gray at the bar. "I supply breakfast and dinner here but you're going to have to get your own lunch every day. The super market is just north of here," Doug says as he gets out two plates of curry. "Okay, and thanks," I say as I dig into the food. Gray also eats; his face is a blank mask without emotion. I wonder if he's always like this or if he just doesn't like me for some reason.

After we finish dinner Gray leaves the Inn, I'm not really sure where he's going but I don't ask. I hang around the bar a bit longer and around eight o'clock a few people start to show up. A girl with brown hair with long blond bangs and green eyes shows up and introduces herself as Karen. An older man with black hair also shows up and says his name is Duke and I find out he works at the Winery. The three of us hang out and drink for a few hours before they head home and I head upstairs to bed. Gray still wasn't back so I turned off the lights and curled into my bed.

I can't fall asleep right away so I stare over at the window. The moonlight makes shadows across the room and I listen to my steady heartbeat. A half hour later I'm just about to fall asleep when the door opens slowly. I hear the door click shut and then footsteps shuffle over to the bed closest to the window. Obviously Gray was back. My head is mostly covered with my blanket so he can't tell that I'm really awake. I watch as he strips down to his boxers and then crawl into bed. His blond hair is ruffled from having his hat on all day and it shines in the moonlight.

I can't help but think that he looks handsome but I shake the thought away. I was tired and weird thoughts were coming to my mind. I should probably get some sleep so that I'll be ready to look for a job in the morning.

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

**Woot! I'm done chapter one! Chapter two will be up tomorow! Please review this fan-fic (oh and I'm also going to start a Voughn x Shea one and I have a Shugo Chara one I'm working on). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. =D**


	2. What's This Feeling?

**Yes, my chapters are short (only 1000-2000 words long each) but their'll be lots of chapters, i promise! So please be patient while I write them and put them up!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON, THE CHARACTERS, OR ANYTHING IN THIS FAN-FIC EXCEPT THE IDEAS FOR WHAT HAPPENS IN THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

What's This Feeling?

I woke up the next morning at around seven AM. Gray was already dressed and looked like he was about to head out. "Why are you up so early?" I ask sleepily and sit up in bed. "Most people in Mineral Town get up at six, you've already missed breakfast," Gray responds coldly and then leaves the bedroom. "Six?" I ask myself in shock. In the city most people got up around eight or nine; we were lazy and loved to sleep in. I slowly get out of bed and pull some clothes out of my suitcase. A dark brown short sleeve shirt and blue jeans are my usual choice and I put them on. I then grab my jacket and pull it on over top before heading downstairs.

No one was downstairs so I headed outside into the fresh morning air. The air was so much cleaner here than it is in the city, probably to do with the fact that there are no cars or factories. I shove my hands in my pockets and head west towards the winery. I see Duke heading towards a little shack. "Morning, Duke," I call and he turns around to smile at me. "Morning, Cliff! How are you this morning?" he asks with a grin. "Sleepy, but good anyways," I say with a sheepish smile. Duke laughs heartily and leans against the shack. "What's that building for?" I ask curiously. "It's just a small building that leads down into my wine cellar," Duke replies and pats the building. "Built it myself," he says proudly. "Wow, that must have been hard," I reply in amazement. "Not really, us country folk are use to hard work," Duke teases and I laugh.

Duke heads inside the shack and I head east back towards the Inn. I was too scared to ask for a job so I'd have to look for one somewhere else. Then I remembered Doug saying something about a Town Square southeast of the Inn. If someone needed an extra hand at their business they'd probably post a note in Town Square.

I happily head towards two square and find that it's quite large. A bench and trash can are in the northeast corner and a bulletin board in the northwest corner. A few streetlamps surrounded the area and a small path led to the beach. I head over to the bulletin board and find out that there is a Thanksgiving Festival this month on the 14th where guys are supposed to give cookies to their crush. Also there was a Horse Race Festival on the 18th, and a Cooking Contest Festival on the 22nd.

After I look at the Contest bulletin I look for anything about jobs. I see a few notes about items that are lost but nothing about jobs. I sigh and head north towards the church. I shuffle my feat unhappily and push open the door to the church. Carter doesn't seem to be inside so I sit down in one of the pews. For some reason my thoughts turned to Gray, and I wonder why he hates me so much. Have I done something to make him angry with me? I don't think I said anything.

I try and think of everything I said to him, but I don't think I really could have done anything to piss him off. Maybe he had just been in a bad mood 'cause of something else and wanted to be left alone. "That must be it…" I mutter to myself.

As I think of Gray some more my thoughts go to how his hair had shined in the moonlight last night, and how his eyes had showed such sadness. He was beautiful in a sad sort of way. If he had been in the city he probably would have been a model. Gray had looked really cute in his boxers as well, his chest was quite muscular.

I froze in mid-thought. What was I thinking about? Gray was a guy! Why was I having these sorts of thoughts? I shake my head and stand up as Carter walks into the room. "Oh, Cliff, how are you?" Carter asks happily and smiles at me. "Good," I say with a shrug. "Are you sure? You seem upset about something…" Carter's eyes stare at me worriedly. "I'm fine, really," I assure Carter and head out of the Church.

As I get outside I realize the sun is setting. Had I really been in there that long? My stomach rumbled hungrily as I realized I hadn't eaten anything all day. "I'd better go get some dinner," I say to myself and head to the Inn.

I could hear Doug in the back of the Inn has I headed inside. He must be cooking Gray, Doug, Ann, and my own dinner right now. Ann was sitting at a table with a book in hand. "Hey, Ann," I say happily and sit down beside her. She doesn't really seem like a book type of girl, but I guess I was wrong. "Hi, Cliff!" Ann says happily and smiles at me. "What are you reading?" I ask curiously. "Morons Guide to Farming," Ann says sheepishly and I laugh. Well, maybe I was right that she wasn't much of a reader. She just wanted to learn how to be a farmer.

"I didn't know you were into farming," I say in surprise. "Yep, I love the idea of being a farmer. I mean, I love working here at the Inn but it's not really my dream job like it is Dad's. Apparently the old man that lives at the farm here just died and I was thinking of maybe trying to take the farm over. Dad says I don't know enough about farming yet, though," Ann says with a sigh. "Hence the Morons Guide to Farming." I laugh and grin at her. "At least you have a dream, I have no clue what type of job I'm going to get. Eventually my money will run out and I'll have to go back to the city and live with my parents again," I say unhappily as Gray enters the Inn.

Gray looks over at Ann and me (we're sitting quite close and smiling at each other which may impose the wrong idea) and scowled. Why was he angry that I was hanging out with Ann? I didn't understand that. "Hi, Gray," I say happily but he just glares at me. Ann sighs and shakes her head. "Don't worry about him, he's always like this," she assures me. I feel a bit better about this; at least he doesn't hate me for some reason.

Doug comes out of the back room with four plates of steak and sets them down at the table where Ann and I are at. Doug sits down beside Ann and Gray sits down beside me. Ann, Doug, and I talk happily as we eat but Gray stays silent. Does he not like spending time with people or does he just not fit in? I really don't understand him, and even though I want to I don't think he'll let me get to know him.

Doug was trying to include Gray in the conversation and was teasing him with a spider he had found on the ground. Gray obviously hated spiders by the way he stared at the thing. He leaned away from Doug, and closer to me. My heart started to race, and I didn't get why. What's this feeling? I just don't understand it.

Doug realizes Gray is actually terrified of the spider so he apologizes and releases it onto the ground by Ann who seems to like the spider. Gray relaxes and finishes his dinner before heading out of the Inn. I wonder where he's going, but I don't think I'll ever get to know.

~*~*~*~

It was nine o'clock at night and I was stripping down to my boxers. Gray still wasn't back yet and I sighed. Why was he gone so long and where did he go? These questions bugged me but I tried not to think of them too much 'cause they made my heart flutter. I didn't like this feeling that I kept getting whenever I think or see Gray, it was odd. I climb into my bed and pull the covers up over my head.

Gray comes into the room about ten minutes later and I peek out from under the blankets. He doesn't even glance at me, so he probably thinks I'm asleep. He strips down to his boxers and places his hat on the table. His skin looks creamy and soft and I want to touch it… I try and get those thoughts out of my head. I shouldn't even be watching him, it's perverted!

Gray crawls into bed and turns away from me and I see a scar on his back. It looks like it was probably quite painful when he had gotten it. I want to know how he got it, but if I ask tomorrow he'll know I was watching him get undressed.

Instead I pull the covers over my eyes and fall into a deep sleep. Tomorrow I'll try again to get a job.

**End of chapter two.**

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter of Hopelessly In Love! Please review, I want to know what you think! Next chapter will be up ASAP!**


	3. Gray Has A Crush!

**Okay, chapter three is up! I've actually gotten some reviews on my other chapters! =D I hope more people will review on my chapters and continue to read this story I am writing.**

* * *

Gray Has A Crush?!

It's been two weeks since the beginning of spring and I still have had no luck with finding a job. Every day I look at the bulletin board and then head to the church in disappointment. Today is the Spring Thanksgiving Festival where guys give girls cookies. I'm mostly ignoring the day since I don't have anyone to give cookies too. Last night instead of heading out into the dark like he usually does, Gray went into Doug's kitchen to make cookies.

All night I've been wondering who the girl is that Gray likes. He doesn't seem like a guy that would care about anyone, and I can't imagine him smiling at anyone either. My heart started to hurt when I saw him making those cookies and I've been denying the reason why it was hurting. I know I like Gray, but I won't admit it to myself.

I've already had breakfast and was heading towards the church after another disappointing look at the bulletin board in Town Square. Carter was in front of the church watering the flowers. "Good morning, Cliff. No luck again today?" Carter asks me cheerfully. "Nope," I reply and lean against the fence. "Not surprising. Everyone is use to doing things on their own and don't really need any help - especially not in the spring. In the summer you may be able to get a job at Kai's shop," Carter says happily. "Who's Kai?" I ask curiously. "He's this guy from the city who comes here during the summer to work a café. That little hut beside Van's shop on the beach is where he works. It's closed during the other seasons though," Carter replies. "Yeah, maybe I can get a job there," I agree happily and skip off down the street. For once I'm excited and can look forward to something.

I end up at the library and find a young girl with black hair and black eyes. She has glasses and is wearing a green dress over a white long sleeve shirt. "Welcome," she says quietly and smiles at me. "Hi," I say and smile at her. "I haven't seen you around before. Could you be Cliff?" she asks curiously. "Yep, how did you know?" I ask curiously. "Gray has talked about you," she says.

Gray? He talked about me to this girl? I wonder what all he said… No, it doesn't matter. He likes someone else, possibly this girl. I shouldn't even be thinking about Gray.

"Well, you know my name. What's yours?" I ask curiously. She blushes, realizing she hasn't said her name yet. "My name is Mary," she says quietly. "Nice to meet you," I say happily and then start to look around the library. Mary was sitting at a little table and reading a book. I keep wondering if this is the girl Gray likes.

Not too much time has passed when Gray walks into the library. He doesn't notice me since I'm over in the far corner. "Hi, Gray," Mary says shyly and a faint blush heats her cheeks. I can tell that Mary likes Gray. Then I see the cookies in Gray's hands and see him blush and he gives them to her.

Jealousy courses through my veins as I wish that this wasn't real and only a nightmare. Mary seems extremely happy and takes the cookies from Gray. Gray looks down at the floor, the blush still on his cheeks. They talk quietly to each other and I try and ignore them. But the disappointment that Gray will never like me washes over my heart and I feel like I could cry. It's not fair that Gray likes her. But he does and there is nothing I can do about it.

After a while longer Gray notices me and seems uncomfortable. He knows I've been here the whole time because I couldn't have gotten in without him realizing it. "Hi," he mutters unhappily. "Hi," I reply uncertainly. I don't want to show how I feel, but I'm sure it'll be apparent if I don't leave soon. "Bye," I say to Mary and she nods to me as I leave the library.

I shuffle through the town for a few hours, wishing that I could close my eyes and when I opened them I would be in bed and this would have all been some horrible dream. I try a few times before realizing it was impossible for this to be a dream. I should just give up on him and move on. That's what I want to do, but I know it is impossible.

I head back to the Inn for dinner and eat silently with Doug, Ann, and Gray. I avoid eye-contact with Gray and he seems confused by this. But he seems to shrug it off, probably thinking that I'm only uncomfortable because of earlier today. But I'm not feeling uncomfortable, I'm feeling upset.

Ann tries to cheer me up but I just shrug her off and head up to my room as soon as I'm done eating. Doug seems concerned but doesn't press into the matter; he can tell that I don't want to talk about it. I crawl into bed without hanging out at the bar tonight. It's only seven but I want to be alone. I stare up at the ceiling, thinking of Gray and Mary.

Around eight thirty Gray comes into the room. It's earlier than he usually gets back so I wonder if Mary and him had a fight. I'm assuming that's where he goes every night, but then again I'm not sure. "Why are you in such a bad mood?" Gray asks emotionlessly as he sits down on his own bed. I'm surprised that he's talking to me for once.

"No reason," I mutter unhappily and look away from him. If I stare I'll probably blush and my heart will start to flutter. Then I'll never be able to talk to him tonight.

"Oh come on. You're usually really happy and cheerful but today you seem depressed," Gray's voice seems impatient and questioning.

"Why do you care? You seem to hate me yet today you want to know what's going on? Why the change of heart?" I ask bitterly. I shouldn't be so mean to him, but he always ignores me and now that I'm trying to forget about him he talks to me.

"I don't hate you. I don't get why you thought that," Gray mutters.

"Because you're always cold to me and ignore me. You've never talked to me since we first met," I reply angrily. My anger at myself for falling for Gray was being pushed out on him.

"I thought Ann told you I was like that to everyone. Just because I don't talk to you doesn't mean I hate you," Gray replies just as angrily.

"You are not like that to everyone. I've seen you be nice to Doug and I've seen you be nice to Mary," I spit and glare at him.

"So what? They're my friends, my closest friends. I barely know you!" Gray had walked over to me and was glaring at me.

"Well maybe you'd have more friends if you were nicer to people you barely know!" I shout and stand up to face him.

Gray seemed hurt by what I said and I instantly regret it. "I'm sorry…" I mutter and look down at my hands. "No, you aren't," Gray spat and stalked back over to his bed and pulled the covers over his head. I sigh and climb back into my own bed. I felt so horrible about fighting with him. Tears pricked my eyes as I try and fall asleep. I wish I hadn't argued with Gray, I should have just told him I wasn't feeling well or something. Instead I just had to make everything into a fight.

Almost three hours later I fall into a fitful sleep.

**End of chapter three.**

* * *

**Okay, chapter four will be up later tonight. Hope you like this story! If people continue to review these chapters I'll continue to write more. =D**


	4. The Horse Races

The Horse Races

Gray and I didn't talk for the next few days. He completely ignored me even though I tried to apologize. Today was the Spring Horse Races and I was excited. I was hoping that I could make some money from betting on horses.

I got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. I was use to getting up at six every morning and Doug was still making breakfast when I got to the table. Ann was reading her Morons Guide to Farming book for the second time. Gray was sitting there as well and ignored me as usual. "Morning, Ann," I say and she mutters morning back. She's so engrossed in her book she's barely noticed me. "Morning, Gray," I say nervously and he ignores me just as he has since the fifteenth.

Doug walked into the dining area with the four plates and set them down at the table. He sat between Gray and me and then we all started to eat. The silence was deafening and I wished Gray would just accept my apology already. Ann and Doug always tried to get us to talk but it never worked. Gray just wouldn't cooperate.

Once everyone was done eating Gray headed off to see Mary (the Horse Races didn't start till ten and obviously he didn't have to work today) and I decided to go for a walk until ten. He wandered around town, careful not to go near the library. He hated seeing Mary and Gray getting along, it made his heart feel like it would shrivel up and die.

Around nine fifty I head towards Town Square and see Mary and Gray talking and laughing. I flinch and wish that I could take another route to Town Square but I was already only a few feet from it. Mary and Gray were heading into the square since it had just opened for the Races. They were walking quite slow so instead of waiting behind for them to leave I hurry past them and towards Ann and Doug.

"Cliff, are you going to bet on a horse?" Ann asks excitedly. "Yeah, probably," I say as I look at the large track where the horses would run. "I thought there were only two running farms here, and only one with horses. How can this be a festival with only one person completing?" I ask curiously. "Mostly everyone in town owns a horse, cow, sheep, and chicken. But they get the two farms to keep them there for them. They take care of them and the farm owners keep a place for them to stay," Ann explains. "Oh, that makes sense," I say and smile at her. "Yep! Dad and I have a horse that we're going to race," Ann seems excited about racing. "Awesome, I'll bet on your horse then," I reply and head over to the betting table.

I place a bet on Timber, Ann and Doug's horse, and then waited for the race to start. Ann was riding Timber, a light brown horse that looked very well taken care of. Against Ann was Gray's black horse Coal, Jeff's white horse Sugar, and Duke's red-brown horse Grape.

The horses had to do four laps of the small track. Ann was winning up until the third round when Gray caught up and passed her to come in first. The next three races I lost on the bets as well. I was in shock. I had lost nine hundred gold on these races. "I am never gambling again," I mutter and slump down on the bench. Now I would only be able to stay until the middle of autumn instead of until winter.

"Sucks that you lost all four times," Ann said as she walked with me back to the Inn. "Yeah…" I mutter unhappily. "Don't worry Cliff, I'm sure you'll be able to get a job once Kai gets here," Ann says and pats my shoulder. "But what will I do once the summer is over?" I ask unhappily. "I don't know… Duke usually needs help in the autumn," Ann says with a shrug. "Yeah, and then I can try and find some other job during the winter," I'm a bit more confident now.

"See you tomorrow," I mumble as I head upstairs to the bedroom I share with Gray. As I enter the room I see that Gray has yet to return. He's probably returning his horse to Barley's ranch or spending time with _Mary_. I glare at nothing; her name just makes me furious.

I hear the door handle open and I look over to see Gray walk into the room – shirtless. I realize I'm staring so I quickly look down at my bed and take out my suitcase so I can pretend I'm doing something. "Umm… you did really well in the Races," I mutter and look over at him nervously. I want him to talk to me, even if it's just a grunt or a one syllable word. "I guess…" Gray mutters coldly and my heart leaps in pure joy. He talked to me, he actually talked to me! Did this mean he was starting to forgive me? Or was he just tired of being so silent? I doubted both answers. He still seemed quite angry and he never seemed to tire of being silent and mysterious.

"Did you win anything for coming in first?" I ask curiously, hoping that he would talk to me again. "A medal for my horse and one thousand gold," Gray says, he's still being cold but at least he's talking to me. "That's awesome," I say happily and smile at him. Gray doesn't smile back. "Did you win anything? I say you at the betting table," Gray mutters. "I lost nine hundred gold," I say unhappily and sigh. "Really? Isn't that going to affect how long you can stay here," Gray asks… nervously? Is he upset that I might have to leave sooner? "If I can't find a job, then yeah it will," I say and sigh again before lying down on my bed.

Gray is silent as he strips down to his boxers. I watch his facial expression and he seems upset for some reason. Does he not want me to have to leave Mineral Town? It's so impossible to tell what goes on in Gray's head.

I strip down to my boxers as well and crawl under the warm blankets of my bed. "You won't have to leave… will you?" Gray asks quietly after turning off the lights and crawling into his own bed. "If I run out of money I will. I can't pay to live at the Inn with anything other than money, can I?" I say unhappily. "Yeah…" Gray mutters before we both fall asleep.

**End chapter four.**


	5. Trapped In The Farm House

**Okay, chapter five is finally up! Oh, and just to tell you the character you play in the actual game won't be in this story. Just in case your wondering. xP I know that's a bit stupid, but first of all I can't remember his name plus I want to have Ann take over the farm!**

* * *

Trapped in the Farm House

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Ann pounding on the bedroom door. "Gray, Cliff, wake up!" Ann shouted happily. I heard Gray get out of bed and walk over to open the door for Ann. "What do you want? It's Thursday and I'd like to sleep in on my day off work," Gray mutters groggily. "The reason I'm waking you up is because it's Thursday," Ann says happily. "I don't get it…" Gray mutters as Ann skips into the room.

"I'm inviting you and Cliff to come with me to check out the abandoned farm!" Ann shouts gleefully. "Abandoned farm? Isn't that where you want to work once your dad thinks you're responsible enough?" I ask sleepily as I get out of my bed and pull on some clothes. "Yes it is, and I don't really want to go alone so I'm bringing you two with me! It's always more fun to do things with friends," Ann seems very cheerful considering its six o'clock in the morning. She's obviously a morning person, and I am not. "Since when am I your friend?" Gray mumbles as he pulls on some clothes. "Since forever, silly!" Ann giggles and drags us out of the Inn and south towards the farm.

Once we get to the farm we can first see the field. It's overgrown with weeds, rocks, branches, tree stumps, and large boulders. "This place is a mess," I mutter as I glance around. The house looks old and I'm pretty sure if a storm came around it would collapse. The stable, barn, and chicken coup also are in pretty bad condition. A lone tree stands near a pond a few feet closer to us than the chicken coup is. "Well, it needs so work but I'm sure it'll be great with a bit of loving care," Ann says positively. "And a black hole to suck away everything," Gray mutters under his breath and I stifle a laugh.

"Oh, shut up Gray!" Ann says playfully and skips off towards the barn to get a better look. "Can you two go see if the house could possibly be livable if the roof is fixed?" Ann calls to us. Gray and I sigh and head over to the small little house. Gray pulls open the door and it creaks unhappily. Inside is a TV with the screen smashed, a dusty bed with torn blankets, a dining table in two pieces, and a small chest that actually only has a bit of dust layered on it. "Well, I guess it could be livable. She'd have to get some new furniture, roof, and door but the walls looks sturdy and there doesn't seem to be any mold," Gray says as he wanders around. I follow him through the debris and sit down on the bed. It creaks and sighs as it takes my weight.

After Gray's looked around some more he seems content and ready to leave. "I'll just give this last wall a tiny shove to make sure it isn't bending slightly or anything and then we can leave," Gray says and pushes on the corner near the bed I'm sitting on. Suddenly the place starts to tremble and I let out a shout as the roof falls down into the little house. Gray tackles me onto the ground and covers me to make sure nothing hurts me. I tremble as the roof slowly settles around us.

"Gray…" I mutter as I open my eyes to see Gray basically on top of me. "Sorry," Gray mutters and a faint pink tinges his cheeks as he slowly gets up. We're surrounded by pieces of roof, completely blocked off on all four sides and over top of us. We only had enough room to sit on the floor and hardly any room to move around. I glance around and realize that it's almost impossible to get out without the roof crushing them. "How are we going to get out?" I ask worriedly. "I don't know… I wonder if Ann heard the crash. She can get Gotz to get us out…" Gray mumbles and I hear footsteps running towards the house. "Gray! Cliff! Are you guys okay?!" Ann calls worriedly from just outside the house. "Yeah, we're okay but we can't get out," Gray shouts to her. "Go get Gotz." I hear Ann run away and I curl up in a ball.

I'm claustrophobic and it's quite a small space with no light getting in. We're almost completely sealed in here. "Gray… What if they can't get us out?" I ask worriedly. "I don't know…" Gray mumbles and pulls me into a hug. He can tell that I'm scared and he seems worried about me. "You didn't get hurt did you?" he asks nervously. I shake my head nervously. "I'm claustrophobic," I mutter as my breathing gets quicker and I feel like I'm not getting enough air. "Don't worry, everything will be okay," Gray assures me and holds me tightly. I can hear his heart beating and I press my face into his chest. I feel safer in his arms than I've ever felt before.

~*~*~*~

With the tiny bit of light that got through to us we could tell that sunset was nearing an end. I'd been in Gray's warm embrace for hours and I was starting to fall asleep. I'd been trying not to concentrate on how little room there was in here and was doing pretty good. I had hyperventilated for a while but Gray had calmed me down. About an hour ago Gray had started humming songs quietly to himself and I was getting sleepy.

Finally when the last bits of sunset were coming through the slit in the roof we heard people coming. "Sorry we took so long, guys. We had to get some tools," I heard Gotz's rough voice say as he started to pry the roof away. When he was about to pull it off the place started to tremble and he had to put it back in place. "Are you going to be able to get us out?" Gray asked worriedly. "Hopefully, but it might take some time," Gotz mutters unhappily.

"I don't think I can stay here much longer, Gray…" I mutter as my breathing started to go quickly again. The darkness made the place seem smaller and I was starting to hyperventilate again. "Shhh, everything is going to be alright Cliff," Gray mutters and his hand moves through my hair soothingly. It doesn't help much though and my condition gets worse. "Gotz, can you hurry? Cliff's claustrophobic and he's getting worse," Gray calls and I can hear the fear in his voice. It's hard to concentrate on that though, all I can concentrate on is the fact that the walls seem to be closing in around us.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Gray," Gotz says but also sounds worried. My vision starts to blur as blackness edges around it and slowly closes in until I faint. Gray shouting my name is the last thing I hear.

**End of chapter five.**

* * *

**Uh oh, is Cliff going to die? Or will Gotz be able to save him before his brain shuts down completely? Find out in the next chapter which will be up some time this week! Look forward to it!**


	6. Cliff's Illness

**Okay, chapter six is finally up! Thanks to Farm-Story for the review on chapter five! I think I've gotten a few reviews from you now! And I really appreciate it! I hope more people will read and review on my story. I'll put up my other Harvest Moon story as soon as I finish chapter one. This story is my main priority and I'm trying to put up a chapter every night. Once I've put up a new chapter to this story I work on my other one. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Cliff's Illness

My eyes slowly flutter open and I see Gray staring at me with tear filled eyes. It's obvious he's been crying for quite some time because there are tear stains on his cheeks. "Cliff?" Gray seems to have just noticed I woke up. "Where am I?" I ask slowly. My throat feels dry and it's hard to talk. "You at the Clinic," Gray says softly and brushes my bangs out of my eyes. "Weren't we just in the farm house?" I ask curiously. "No, that was almost a week ago," Gray says softly and my eyes go wide. "You fainted a few minutes before Gotz was able to get rid of the roof without the whole thing collapsing around us. We brought you back to the Clinic but Doctor Trent couldn't do anything until you woke up… I should probably go get him…" Gray mutters and gets up. "Why were you crying? Did something happen while I was sleeping?" I ask worriedly. Gray just looks at me like I'm stupid and I realize he was crying because of me. "Oh…" I say softly and Gray just looks away and then heads off to find Doctor Trent.

A few minutes later Doctor Trent and Elli come in to look at me. "Are you alright, Cliff?" Elli asks nervously. "Yeah, fine," I mutter. "No headaches? Nausea? Anything?" Doctor Trent asks curiously. "Nope," I lie. Gray had just come back in and glared at me. "Liar," he muttered angrily. I flinch and stare at him nervously. Why was he so angry? And how could he tell that I was lying? "Well, even if you aren't lying you need to stay here for another day or so…" Doctor Trent mutters and looks down at his clipboard. "I'm going to have to do some tests on you to make sure you're okay."

Doctor Trent did many tests on me over the next few hours. Mental tests to make sure my mind hadn't tried to shut down in any way, blood tests for some reason I wasn't sure of, and some physical tests to make sure I was still healthy. After he was done he left me alone with Gray. "I hope you're okay," Gray says softly and looks at me with worried eyes. "I'm sure I'm fine," I lie and look down at my hands. I know Doctor Trent will find out the truth, but I don't want Gray to find out. Gray seemed worried about me enough without having to know about… He shook his head and lay down. "Why don't you think you're going to be alright?" Gray asks softly. "What are you talking 'bout, I know I'm fine," I mutter unhappily and try not to look him in the eyes. I know that if I make eye contact he'll be able to tell that I'm lying.

Doctor Trent comes back into the room with a grave expression on his face. Gray looks at him in alarm. "What's wrong with him?" Gray asks worriedly. I shake my head at Doctor Trent, my eyes wide. Gray can't see this though because he's staring at Doctor Trent intently. "Uh, nothing," Doctor Trent says and coughs nervously. Gray glared at him and then looked at me. I could tell he knew I was the reason Doctor Trent wasn't telling him anything. "Fine then, I'll leave. If you decide that you want to tell me I'll come back," Gray huffed and stormed out of the clinic.

After Doctor Trent and I had discussed what was happening with me he left me alone. The next few days Gray refused to visit me and I was eventually released from the Clinic. After taking a nice long bath and getting on some clean clothes at my room in the Inn (Gray was at work still) I lay down on my bed. "I'm so glad to be out of that Clinic; Elli and the Doctor flirt WAY too much…" I mutter to myself and stare out the window.

A half hour later Gray walks in and stares at me in shock for a moment. "Hey," I say softly and smile at him. Gray runs over and hugs me tightly. "How come you're out of the clinic?" he asks worriedly. I know that he knows that something is seriously wrong with me. "Doctor Trent said I could leave," I say and shrug. "Why? Are you better?" Gray asks hopefully. I know that I can't lie to him, though I really want to. I don't want to see him upset. "No, I'm not. He says that there isn't anything he can do. If I get better I get better, if not…" I trail off and avoid looking him in the eyes. Gray hugs me tighter and I curl up in his arms, resting my head on his chest.

We stay like that for a while, just cuddling in silence. I feel so safe in his arms, like nothing can happen to me. I can tell that Gray cares about me, but in what way? Does he just think of me as a friend? A brother? Or… something more? I hope it's the latter one, but I'm not sure. So I decide to take a chance. "I love you, Gray…" I say softly, my words slightly muffled because my face is pressed against his chest. I feel Gray stiffen in surprise and then he holds me close and kisses my forehead. "I love you too," he says softly and I look into his eyes and know it's true.

I move so that our faces are close together before I kiss him softly, my eyes closing as our lips touch. Gray seems to hesitate at first before kissing me back passionately. I wrap my arms loosely around his neck and he puts his arms around my waist. Our bodies are pressed together and I can hear his heart beating in rhythm to mine.

~*~*~*~

Two hours later there is a knock at the door. Gray and I had been making out and cuddling the whole time and seem startled as we come back to reality. "What?" Gray calls to the door angrily. He seems very upset that we were interrupted and I put my hand on his arm comfortingly. "I heard that Cliff was back," Ann says as she opens the door and walks in. She seems surprised to see us curled up on my bed together, but then smiles. "Aww, have you two finally hooked up?" she asks teasingly and my face goes bright red. Gray blushes slightly as well and he looks so adorable. "Anyways, you've seen Cliff. Now leave," Gray says gruffly and glares at her. "Well _sorry_ to interrupt you two but I'm not leaving that quickly! Everyone else wants to see him as well, we were all so worried about you Cliffy," Ann says and crosses her arms.

Ann drags Gray and me downstairs where most of Mineral Town is waiting. A big sign is hanging from the ceiling that says _Welcome Back Cliff _and I laugh. "Sorry, we couldn't get a better poster," Ann says sheepishly. "It's okay; it's the thought that counts," I say and hug her before a bunch of the girls come over and give me hugs as well. The guys give me half-hugs and pats on the back. "Are you feeling better, Cliff?" Gotz asks worriedly. "Yeah, I feel fine," I say and smile at him. I actually do feel okay today, so it's not a lie.

Doug had made a cake and given out drinks to everyone. We partied until midnight and then everyone headed home. "'Night," Ann says sleepily and heads to her room and Doug gives us a nod goodnight as well. Gray takes my hand and leads me upstairs to our bedroom and I follow him happily. I haven't had too much time with my new boyfriend because of the party and all. When we get to our bedroom we strip down to our boxers to get ready for bed as always (though it was a bit more embarrassing since we now know that we like each other).

I was about to head to my bed for the night when Gray pulls me into his arms and drags me to his bed. I stutter and protest and he pulls me into his bed and under the covers. "I don't want to sleep alone," he mutters and kisses the back of my neck. I blush a bright red and curl up against him. Gray starts to kiss my neck and face and down my chest as I grow more and more embarrassed. "I love you, Cliff," he says softly before moving his lips up to my own lips. "I love you too," I say softly after we break the kiss and then lean in for another.

**End of chapter six.**

* * *

**Aww, Gray and Cliff have finally gotten together. How kawaii! Anyways, this story isn't going to have the actual seriously intimate nude scenes but it will imply them. I can't write those things, sorry! Anyways, chapter seven should be up some time tomorow night (my time, don't know if it'll be up during the night for all the readers!). Look forward to it!**


	7. Kai Arrives

**Chapter seven is finally up! I want to dedicate this chapter to Farm Story since Farm Story is the only person who reviewed my last chapter so far. I do not own Harvest Moon (though I so wish I did, but if I did guys would be able to marry guys).**

* * *

Kai Arrives

I wake up the next morning around six thirty. The morning sun shines into the room. I try to sit up but realize that there is an arm around my waist keeping me from getting up. I look over to see Gray sleeping next to me and my face gets red as I remember last night. Our clothes are strewn around the room. Gray stirs and slowly opens his eyes. "Morning," he say sleepily and smiles at me cutely. "Morning," I say and kiss him softly. "Last night… was amazing," Gray says between kisses. "More than amazing," I agree and cuddle up against him. Gray runs his fingers through my hair and holds me tightly.

"Gray, Cliff, wake up!" Ann calls from behind our door after knocking suddenly. Gray and I are startled and pull slightly away from each other. "What do you want?" Gray shouts angrily at the door as he gets up and puts on his boxers just as she barges into the room. She seems startled to see me in Gray's bed and can tell I'm naked under the covers because my boxers are on the floor. Her face goes slightly red. "Well, seems like you two had fun last night," she teases and I blush crimson. "What do you want, Ann?" Gray asks angrily and sits down beside me. "I just wanted to warn you two that it's summer first today and Kai is coming to stay with you two in this room for the season," Ann says and rolls her eyes. I can tell she gets annoyed by Gray's attitude towards her (or mostly to anyone but me). "Damn, I forgot that he stays here during the summer…" Gray says angrily as Ann leaves.

"Who's Kai?" I ask curiously as I put my boxers on. "This guy who runs the Snack Shack on the beach; he comes here every summer and stays here at the Inn," Gray says unhappily. "Which means less time for us to have… fun." I blush as Gray winks at me before turning serious again. I curl up against Gray and rest my head on his chest. "I'm sure it'll be fine," I mutter and kiss his cheek. Gray holds me close and kisses the top of my head.

"Hey, Gray! I'm back!" a guy with tanned skin, dark brown eyes and matching dark brown hair. He has a purple bandana covering his hair, a white tank top under a brown short sleeve jacket and purple pants. Gray rolls his eyes and glares at Kai for just barging into the room. "Hi," Gray says gruffly as Kai stares at the two of us curiously. "Huh, finally gotten yourself a boyfriend I see," Kai teases. "Yeah, Kai meet Cliff. Cliff meet Kai," Gray mutters and I smile at Kai. "Nice to meet you," I say happily. "Hi," Kai says with a grin and puts his bag down on the third bed.

Gray and I get dressed as Kai unpacks a bit and then shoves the rest of his stuff under his bed. "So, are you two coming to the Dog Festival?" Kai asks cheerfully. "Yep!" I say excitedly and the three of us head to the beach.

Gray walks me to the beach with his arm around my waist. I'm a bit nervous about people seeing me with Gray – people have had problems with me being gay before. But Gray assures me that everyone already knows that he's gay and everyone is okay with it. So I stay close beside him as we walk. Apparently Kai is gay as well, which made me jealous at first seeing as Gray and him have shared a room before during the summer, but Gray assured me that they weren't even really friends.

"Kai!" Popuri shouts and runs over to give him a hug. Kai said that Popuri and him were best friends and that they sometimes pretended that they were going out when her brother Rick was around just to bug him. Rick knows that Kai is gay and thinks he's only dating Popuri so he can get in bed with someone. Rick saunters over and glares at Kai as he pulls Popuri away from him. "Stop flirting with my sister!" Rick shouts angrily. "Oh calm down, cutie," Kai says and winks at Rick. Rick's face goes red and he stutters nonsense before pulling Popuri away. Kai and I burst out laughing and Gray chuckles. "Do you actually like Rick or are you just teasing him?" I ask curiously. Kai blushes and looks down at his feet and I instantly realize he likes Rick. "You know, I don't think making him hate you is the best way to get him to like you," I say and pat Kai's shoulder. "I know… but he's straight and I don't want to get rejected…" Kai mutters unhappily. Gray just rolls his eyes, obviously Kai has complained about this before.

We watch the dogs catch flying disks for a few hours. Kai continuously bugged Rick during the festival by flirting with Popuri and with him. Gray and I sat on the dock together for the whole thing. Gray played with my hair for a while and we kissed for a while as well. Once the festival was over we headed back towards the path to town square when we noticed Rick and Kai making out behind the Snack Shack. "Well, it seems like Kai finally told Rick how he feels," I say happily as Gray and I head towards the Inn. "Yep," Gray says and smiles at me.

Gray and I have some time to ourselves while Kai is busy with Rick down at the beach. Around eight o'clock Kai comes back to the room. "Well, it seems like you two were enjoying yourselves," Kai says with a grin as he sees Gray and I are naked in Gray's bed together. "You seemed like you had a good time earlier today as well," I say with a smile. Kai blushes and looks down at his feet. "I guess I should have told him a long time ago how I felt. Apparently he was actually angry that I was flirting with Popuri because he likes me," Kai says happily as he gets ready for bed. "Aww, that's sweet," I say happily as Gray turns out the lights and we curl up together. "Yeah, I can't wait for tomorrow. The two of us are hanging out at my Snack Shack all day," Kai says happily as he curls up in his own bed and we all go to sleep.

**End of chapter seven.**

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter was a bit shorter. But I hope you like it. I'll try and write more for the next chapter. Please review my chapters and don't forget to read my other story! Also, I'll write oneshots for people if you ask for them. Just tell me the pairing (please make it from Mineral Town, A Wonderful Life, or Island Of Happiness) and I'll write it! Look forward to the next chapter!**


	8. Cliff's Illness Revealed

**Okay, chapter eight is up! Sorry that the last chapter was a bit short, but this one is longer! I hope you like it, and I don't own Harvest Moon. Please enjoy reading it!**

* * *

Cliff's Illness Revealed

The next morning I wake up naked in Gray's bed. Gray has already left for work and I sigh unhappily. I wish he had more days off from work but I know being a blacksmith is important to him. Kai seems to have left already as well. I shower and then get dressed before heading out. I wanted to ask Kai for a job today but I know he wants to spend the day with Rick so I decide that I'll wait till tomorrow. Instead I head to the church to see Carter since I haven't visited him for a while. I sit down in the front pew like always and close my eyes as I think about my life.

"Cliff, it's nice to see you again," I hear Carter's voice from over by the confessional room. I open my eyes to see him just entering from the confessional. "Yeah, sorry I haven't been around much," I say sheepishly. "That's quite alright. I've heard you were sick and then got together with Gray. I don't mind that you've been busy, but it is quite nice to see you again," Carter says as he sits down beside me.

"You… aren't mad that I'm gay? I thought that was a sin…" I mutter softly. "The Goddess loves all of her people, no matter who they love," Carter says and places a hand on my shoulder. I smile at him happily; Carter is one of my dearest friends and I'm glad he understands. "Now, what is worrying you?" I look at him in surprise; he can read me so well. "I… I'm worried about my illness. I've kept it from Gray because I'm scared of what will happen to our relationship if he finds out, but also I want to be able to tell him anything…" I say sadly. "I don't think your relationship with Gray will change. Gray loves you and no matter what type of illness you have I'm sure he'll still love you," Carter says and smiles at me brightly. "Thanks, Carter," I say happily and give him a hug before getting up to leave.

Just as I'm about to exit the church I start to feel light-headed and then black out. Just before I lose consciousness I hear Carter call out to me.

I wake up in the Clinic with Gray, Carter, Doctor Trent and Elli standing around me. "Cliff!" Gray says happily when he sees I'm awake. Gray wraps his arms around me and buries his face in my hair. I blush softly because the others are watching us, but I don't care too much. I can tell that Gray was worried about me and it makes me feel a bit guilty. "Are you feeling alright, Cliff?" Doctor Trent asks. "Just a bit light-headed…" I mutter and smile softly at Gray who has tears in his eyes. Gray seems relieved that I'm not in pain or anything and kisses my forehead before letting go of me.

"Is this usual for you, Cliff?" Doctor Trent asks curiously. "Yeah, especially during the summer when it's hotter out," I mutter and sit up slowly. "What has your city doctor recommended?" Doctor Trent asks as he writes stuff down on his clipboard. "Just to take it easy and get lots of sleep," I mutter. "There isn't really much I can do for it…" Gray seems more and more worried every moment. "What's wrong with you?" Gray asks softly.

"I… have a rare disease. It's sort of a birth defect I guess since I've had it my whole life, though every year it seems to get worse. I have this… thing… in me that slowly eats away at my organs. So every ten years I have to get organ transplants. Apparently I was supposed to die because of this when I was little and my doctor said that every year was a miracle. But no matter how they tried to cure me nothing worked… So everyone I knew just seemed to be waiting for me to die. That's why I came here, so that I could pretend to be normal until I die…." I explain softly and I can see Gray starting to cry again as he flings his arms around me and hugs me tightly. Carter looks ready to cry as well, and Elli has tears in her eyes. Doctor Trent is staring at me sadly.

After everyone was done crying over me Gray and I headed back to the Inn. Gray was silent the whole time and was clinging to me possessively. I felt guilty for making him worry about me and I cling to him as well. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Gray. I was just scared that you wouldn't want to be with me anymore if you knew I was going to die…" I say softly. "I would never leave you, Cliff. Knowing that you could die just makes me want to spend as much time with you as I can while you're still alive," Gray says and hugs me close.

When we enter our room at the Inn we find Kai and Rick in Kai's bed – naked. "Uh, sorry if we're interrupting you," Gray mutters uncomfortably. Neither of us wanted to see this much of Rick or Kai. Rick and Kai's faces go bright red and Kai pulls the blankets over them so that we can't see that much of them anymore. "We didn't think you'd be back so soon…" Kai mutters nervously. "It's okay, we should have knocked…" I mutter. Rick seems completely embarrassed by this and is hiding his face in a pillow. "Um, we'll leave for a moment so you two can get dressed…" Gray mutters and pulls me out of the room and into the hallway.

After about five minutes we head back into the room to see Kai and Rick both dressed again. Rick's face was still bright red and he was clinging to Kai, which Kai seemed to enjoy quite a bit. I watch Kai whisper something in Rick's ear which makes his face go redder and a bulge appear in his pants. Gray just rolls his eyes and sits down on his bed tiredly. I curl up beside him and try and get some sleep (Doctor Trent's orders). "Is it okay if Rick spends the night here? We won't do anything dirty while you two are here, but I kind of want to spend as much time as I can with him while I'm here," Kai asks hopefully. "Yeah, sure, whatever," Gray mutters as he cuddles with me. Rick smiles and kisses Kai happily as they start making out on Kai's bed.

I can't seem to get to sleep so I play with Gray's hair absentmindedly. He had taken his hat off earlier and placed it on the bedside table. Gray is half-asleep and is smiling his adorable smile as he caresses my face. "I love you, Gray," I say softly. "I love you too, Cliff," Gray murmurs back and we kiss passionately. Gray's arms wrap tightly around my waist and my arms go loosely around his neck. We kiss until we're breathless and then start to kiss again once we catch our breath.

Around midnight Gray finally falls asleep. His sleeping face is so cute I can't help but kiss his forehead. "Cliff…" Gray mutters in his sleep and smiles. "Love… you…" "I love you too," I say softly and fall asleep in his arms.

**End of chapter eight.**

* * *

**Do you like the little Kai x Rick moments? I think they're a cute couple. And you finally got to know what Cliff's illness was! If I knew more about medicine and stuff I'd have gotten into more detail about it. But I pretty much made it up as I went along. Anyways, I'm working on chapter nine. It may be up tonight, if not it'll be up tomorow. I should also work on my other story... Anyway, please review my chapters! If you do I'll dedicate a chapter to you!**

**Special note to Farm Story: since you are such a loyal reader I was wondering if you want me to do a special little oneshot story for you. If so, just send me a message or put it in one of your reviews. I'll do any pairing from the Mineral Town game, the Island Of Happiness game or the Wonderful Life game.**


	9. Karen's Amazing Find

**Chapter nine is finally up! Okay, just to warn you it ends in a cliff-hanger. Please don't hate me for it cause it's a really big cliff-hanger but you might be able to guess what happens next if you pay close attention! So read it intently my loyal readers! Lol. Sorry, I don't usually talk like that... I think I'm just a bit out of it today. Anyways, I do not own Harvest Moon no matter how many stars I wish upon.**

* * *

Karen's Amazing Find

I wake up early the next morning to find Gray, Kai and Rick all still here sleeping. It's about five thirty in the morning, a half hour before people usually wake up. I lay beside Gray for half an hour until he wakes up. "Morning," I say and give him a quick kiss. "You're up early this morning," Gray says sleepily and kisses me back. I just shrug and get out of bed. "Where are you going? It's not time to get up yet and I want to cuddle," Gray teases and pulls me into his arms. I smile and kiss him gently. "I thought you had work today," I say between kisses. "I do…" Gray says with a sigh and gets out of bed. "But I'll come looking for you as soon as I'm done," Gray promises before getting dressed. "Okay," I say happily and also get dressed.

Gray, Kai, Rick and I all have breakfast together before the three of them head out to work and leave me alone. I hate not having anything to do during the day and get so bored. I would have asked Kai about a job but during breakfast he was complaining about how hardly anyone visited his beach shack and that he had tons of free time. So I don't think he needs any help with his shack, which means I'll have to wait until autumn to try and get a job from Duke or someone.

I wander towards Karen's shop and am about to head inside when Karen runs into me. "I'm so sorry, Cliff!" Karen apologizes and blushes in embarrassment. "It's okay," I say and smile at her. "Why are you in such a hurry?" "I just found a blue feather on the mountain!" Karen says happily. "Why is that so amazing?" I ask curiously. "Oh, right, you don't know about the legend of the blue feather," Karen says happily and starts to explain.

"A long time ago three couples wandered into this area and decided it would make a nice place to live. These three couples hadn't been together for that long and were only just getting to know each other. Finally, one of the men decided he wanted to marry his girlfriend. He wanted to find a pretty stone or something to make a ring out of so he headed up the mountain. On his way to the mine he saw a blue phoenix flying up in the sky. As it was passing over head a blue feather fell from one of its wings and landed at the man's feet. The feather was so beautiful that the man knew his girlfriend would love it, so he gave it to her instead of an engagement ring and she accepted his proposal. A few months later the second man decided he wanted to marry his girlfriend. He wanted to find something beautiful to give his girlfriend when he proposed so he headed up the mountain. About half way up the mountain he found a single blue feather on the ground. He thought that if the blue feather had worked for the other man, it would work for him too. So the man proposed and the girl accepted. Finally, the third man wanted to propose to his girlfriend so he went looking for something to propose with. While he was searching he found a single blue feather on the ground and gave it to his girlfriend who accepted. Those three couples are the founders of Mineral Town and ever since then when a man starts to think about marrying someone a blue feather is found on the mountain. And that is the legend of the blue feather," Karen says happily.

"Wow, that's an amazing story. Is it true though? Every time a guy wants to get married a blue feather is found?" I ask curiously. "Yep, and it seems that some guy is thinking about proposing because I found a blue feather!" Karen says happily. "I wonder who it is," I say and think that maybe it's Kai or Rick who was thinking about marriage. "Anyways, I'm going to put it on display in the store so that whoever is thinking about proposing can easily find it," Karen says before rushing into the store.

I wander over to the church to visit Carter. Karen's story took up quite a bit of time and it was already noon. "Hello, Cliff. Would you care to join me for lunch?" Carter asks and I can see that he's eating at the pew I usually sit on. "Yeah, thanks," I say happily and sit down beside him. Carter offers me a sandwich and I happily take it. "Apparently Karen found a blue feather this morning," I say as I eat. "Really? I was wondering when one would show up…" Carter says happily. "You know who's going to propose?" I ask curiously. "Of course, the man came and confessed to me this morning before heading to work. He was a bit worried I wouldn't marry him and his lover since they're both men," Carter says with a smile. "So it is either Kai or Rick…" I mutter happily. I'm glad to know that they're getting married; they're such a cute couple. "Hmm, I can't say. They confessed to me and I must keep their secret," Carter says mysteriously. "I know, Carter," I say happily. I know he can't give away that I'm right but I know that I am anyways.

I head over to the blacksmith in the late afternoon to pick Gray up from work. "Hi, Cliff," Gray says happily as he heads out of the shop and sees me. "Hi, Gray," I say happily and give him a peck on the lips. "Guess what Karen found this morning!" "What?" Gray asks curiously as we walk towards the Inn. "A blue feather! I didn't really know why that was so exciting at first, but Karen explained it to me," I say happily. Gray seems surprised and a bit embarrassed for some reason. "Really? I wonder who's going to get married…" Gray mutters softly. "I think Kai and Rick are because apparently the guy confessed to Carter and if he wasn't gay I don't think he would have done that," I say thoughtfully as we enter the Inn. "Oh, really. Hmm, I wonder which one is proposing," Gray mutters and chuckles slightly. I don't really get what's so funny, but I don't say anything.

"I have to go do some errands I forgot to do earlier, sorry. I'll be back soon," Gray says and gives me a quick kiss before leaving. "Bye…" I mutter unhappily as I watch him leave. "I wonder why he didn't just bring me along right after work…" I shrug it off and head up to our room. Rick and Kai aren't back yet; apparently they're watching the sunset together or something. It seems romantic to me, but I don't think Gray is really that much of a romantic.

Gray gets back half an hour later a small wrapped present in his arms. "What's that?" I ask curiously as he sits down beside me on my bed. Gray smiles and hands it to me. "Why don't you open it?" He asks with a grin. "What's it for?" I ask as I take the present from him. "Don't you remember what day it is today?" Gray asks curiously. "Umm…" I check the calendar and realize that it's summer sixth; my birthday. "Aww, Gray, you didn't have to get me anything," I say happily and kiss him. "Just open it, please!" Gray seems impatient to see my reaction to his gift so I unwrap the gift happily. When I see what's inside the box my eyes go wide in shock and I hug Gray tightly. "It's the most amazing gift in the world," I tell him and he kisses passionately.

**End of chapter nine.**

* * *

**Do you hate me for leaving the chapter like that? I just thought that I would be mean today. Sorry. I'll upload the next chapter tomorow. I would continue to write the next chapter tonight but I just got a new game and I want to play it. Anyways, please Review this chapter, I really appreciate it when people do (well, when Farm-Story does since she's the only person who has ever reviewed any of my stories before...).**


	10. The Wedding

**Chapter ten is finally up! I want to appologize for this chapter not being up sooner but from now on I can only put up new chapters on Fridays Saturdays and Sundays. Sorry 'bout that. =(**

* * *

The Wedding

"Is that a yes then?" Gray asks hopefully. "Yes it's a yes!" I say and kiss him again. Once the kiss breaks I look down to see the blue feather. It really is a beautiful feather and I still can't believe Gray was proposing to me. "I never even thought that you might be the one the blue feather fell for," I say softly, a gentle smile on my face. Gray chuckled and held me against his chest. "I love you, Cliff, and I want to be with you forever," Gray says softly. "I love you too, Gray," I reply and kiss him again.

"So, when should we get married?" I ask happily. "Hmm, well I have all the arrangements planned already… so how about the day after tomorrow?" Gray asks happily. "So soon?" I ask in surprise. "Why, do you not want to?" Gray asks sadly. "You know I want to, Gray, I just didn't realize you'd already planned everything," I say happily and rest my head on his chest. "And the day after tomorrow is great."

So it was decided that we would have our wedding the day after tomorrow, and I headed out to the nearest town to get a tuxedo. Gray already has his (it seems like he planned everything except what I would wear) so I'm stuck shopping alone since Gray wanted to set everything up for the day after tomorrow. "What to wear what to wear…" I mutter as I search through the racks of tuxedos. "What occasion are you shopping for?" one of the guys who works here asks me. "I'm getting married, and I need a tux," I say as I continue to shuffle through the racks. "Well, then, how about I show you some of our more special ones," the man says as he leads me over to a rack near the back of the store. There were many simple black tuxedos but they were also classy and perfect for a wedding. I picked out one and then headed into the dressing room to try it on. "It's perfect!" I say happily and take it off so that I can buy it.

I head back to Mineral Town in the late afternoon with my new tuxedo in a bag in my arms. I'm very excited about the day after tomorrow and am almost skipping down the street. It takes me a little over an hour to walk back to Mineral Town, but I don't really mind. It's dinner time when I finally get back to the Inn. "Hey," Gray says when he sees me and gives me a kiss. "Hi," I say happily and kiss him back. "I can't wait for tomorrow," Gray murmurs. "Me either," I agree as I put away my new tux in our bedroom and then head downstairs to eat dinner with Gray.

Gray and I would probably have gotten married tomorrow but it's the chicken festival tomorrow, so we can't. I question Gray about our wedding during dinner but he wouldn't give away anything. "Come on, Gray, just tell me one thing!" I beg him. "Nope, I'm not giving away anything!" Gray teases happily. "You're such a meanie," I say playfully and he pretends to be hurt by that. "How could you say that to your fiancé?" Gray asks in a mock-horrified voice. "I'm just that much of a jerk," I chuckle and kiss him gently. "I love you, Gray." "I love you too, Cliff," Gray says softly.

Two days later I wake up at six AM. Today is Gray and my wedding and I couldn't wait! Gray has already left (he wanted to get up even earlier to get everything ready). The wedding starts at ten AM and I have to be there at nine AM. I'm not allowed to go to the church until then so I have to get dressed here. I go downstairs to have some breakfast before I go upstairs to get ready.

It takes me over two hours to get myself perfect and then I head to the church. I'm practically skipping as I get to the entrance. Carter is standing outside the doors waiting for me. "You have to go in blindfolded and wait in the confessional room," Carter says with a grin and takes out a black strip of cloth. "Okay!" I say excitedly as he blindfolds me.

Carter ties the blindfold around my eyes and then leads me through the church and into the confessional room. He takes off the blindfold once the door is shut. "It's a half hour before the wedding starts. People should be arriving now," Carter says happily. He seems almost as excited as I am.

The half hour seems to take forever as I impatiently wait for ten AM to arrive. Finally the clock strikes ten and I quickly fix my tie before heading out of the confessional room. The organ music starts as I walk over to where Gray is standing. He's wearing a black tux as well as is looking more handsome than ever. The church is beautifully decorated with balloons and streamers. "Do you like it?" Gray asks happily. "I love it," I reply with a huge smile as we stand in front of the pew. Carter is standing there and starts to read out the vows and Gray and I both say 'I Do' at the appropriate times. "You may now kiss," Carter says happily and we kiss passionately in front of the crowd.

Once the ceremony is over everyone heads back to the Inn for a party. There's cake, wine, and lots of food. Karen gets drunk right away (which is no surprise to anyone) and Rick and Kai are sitting alone in a corner making out. Gray and I are sitting in the middle of the room with cake and wine. Neither of us really notices anyone other than each other.

"So, Cliff, where should our honey moon be?" Gray asks happily. "I'm not sure," I say thoughtfully. "Somewhere tropical…" "How about Hawaii?" Gray asks as he pulls out two plane tickets. My eyes go wide and I hug Gray tightly. "I can't believe you planned the honey moon as well!" I say in awe. "I think of everything," Gray says playfully and kisses me.

**End chapter ten.**


	11. A Farm Story

**Okay, chapter eleven is finally up! Thank you all for being so patient with me. ^-^; Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter (it's only a page and a half on Microsoft Word) but I'll try and make the next chapter two and half to three pages on Microsoft Word! Omg, I can't believe I'm on page 27 all together!=O Well, I'm going to try and make this a REALLY long story! Hopefully more than twenty chapters! And about Cliff's illness, there will be so positives to it. ;)**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed chapter ten of this story:**

**sweetpea140494 - i know, it's so awesome that they are married. =3 Thanks for your review! Please keep reviewing (I love reading them they make me happy).**

**Farm-Story - it's okay that you're internet was down. It happens to the best of us =3 Your reviews make me want to keep writing. =D**

**Digiboy-Stew - Yeah, Gray is a teddy-bear. =3 I married him in my game! Lol. And I promise you I will keep writing and in the next few chapters (probably thirteen) a surprise about Cliff's illness will be revealed! =O**

* * *

A Farm Story

Gray and I aren't leaving for our honey moon until the 11th (and today is the 9th) but we're already planning what we are bringing. It's the morning after our wedding and both of us seem to be even more in love than ever – which is hard to believe. Gray's grandfather is actually giving him time off for the honey moon (which is very surprising) and paying him for his time off as well.

"Gray, can we stop planning for a few moments?" I ask as I lean in to kiss him. "Mmm, sure," Gray says happily as he kisses me back. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. Gray pushes me down onto his bed as he gets on top of me. Just as he's about to pull my shirt off Ann barges into the room.

"Guess what?!" Ann screeches excitedly. She doesn't seem the least bit sorry that she interrupted us. "What?" Gray asks unhappily as I untangle myself from his arms. "My dad let me buy the farm! Can you believe it?!" Ann screams happily. "Really? That's awesome, Ann!" I say happily and give her a hug. Gray rolls his eyes. "Can you two _please_ come help me fix it up? PLEASE!" Ann begs. "Sure!" I say at the same time that Gray says, "Not a chance!" "Please, Gray? It'll be a nice break from all this planning," I beg and my eyes go big and wide. Gray blushes and sighs in defeat. "You are just way to cute to say no to," Gray mutters under his breath. "Yay, thank you, Gray!" Ann and I both say as we drag him out of the room and down the stairs.

Soon we're at the very run-down farm. Piles of wood and nails and tools stand near the house. "I didn't want to pay for Gotz to build it all, so we're doing it ourselves!" Ann says happily as we all get to work fixing the barn, chicken coop, and house. The house is the hardest to fix since it is missing a roof from when it collapsed on us. Gray and I started on the barn first and Ann started working on clearing the field so she could plant crops. We all worked for hours in the hot sun and only stopped to eat lunch. For lunch we walked over to Kai's beach shack where Rick and Kai were eating. The five of us ate lunch together and Rick offered to come help us on the farm.

By the end of the day the four of us were sweaty and tired. "I smell so gross," I moan unhappily as I fall to the ground. "Me too," Gray mutters disgustedly. Ann wasn't as sweaty since she had been applying deodorant to multiple parts of her body throughout the day. The four of us had only fixed the barn, chicken coop, and cleared the field. Tomorrow we were going to work on the actual house.

Rick heads back to the beach shack for some time alone with Kai and the rest of us head back to the Inn. "Dad, guess what? We're almost done fixing up the farm! I can move in tomorrow hopefully!" Ann says excitedly. "Really? That's great sweetheart," Doug says with a grin and ruffles Ann's hair. Gray and I head upstairs to our room. "Do you want to have a shower first?" I ask Gray. "How about we have one together?" Gray asks with a sly smile. My face goes bright red at the thought. "S-Sure," I mutter nervously as we both head into the bathroom.

I take off my clothes as Gray starts the shower and then he takes off his own. We both climb into the shower and the warm water washes away all the sweat and dirt from today. Suddenly I fear rubbing on my back and I glance at Gray curiously. "What are you doing?" "I'm washing your back, silly," Gray says happily as he cleans my body. It's a bit weird but it feels nice so I relax and let him. Once he's done I do the same for him. Gray's body is so muscular and strong from all the days spent with his grandfather. I love touching his body and it seems almost like a new experience when we're in the shower and not in bed. Once both of our bodies are clean we wash our hair. I'm about to get out when Gray pulls me into a hug. "Where do you think you're going?" he growls playfully into my ear. "I'm clean, so I was going to dry off," I say and look up at him. "But I'm not done with you yet…" Gray murmurs softly.

The next day Gray and I help out at Ann's farm again. All three of us help rebuild the house and it soon looks livable. It has a small round table, a single bed, a tool box, and a TV. "Wow, this place is nice," I say happily as the three of us admire our work. "Thank you both so much! I could have never finished so quickly without your help!" Ann says and hugs us both. "Can't. Breathe!" Gray gasps and Ann lets go and we all laugh. "So, you two are leaving tomorrow, right?" Ann asks curiously. "Yep, I get a whole week alone with Gray!" I say happily and kiss Gray's cheek. Gray smiles and hugs me close to him. "Aww, you two are such an adorable couple!" Ann squeals.

**End chapter eleven.**


	12. Aniversary Complications

Anniversary Complications

Gray and I take a taxi to the airport in the city and then board our plane to Hawaii. I can't wait to spend a whole week alone with Gray without having to worry about him having to work or Kai interrupting us.

"The city looks so small from up here! I can't even see Mineral Town anymore!" I say in awe as I stare out the window. Gray laughs as he puts an arm around my shoulders. The plane ride is quite long and I eventually fall asleep against Gray's shoulder. When I wake up we're landing and after ten minutes we get off the plane and pick up our luggage. Once we've found a taxi we head to the hotel that Gray made reservations at and check in.

"Wow, this hotel room is huge!" I exclaim as we enter our hotel room. "It's the newlywed suite," Gray says as he places our suitcases in a corner of the room. I smile as I flop onto the comfy king-sized bed. "I think this bed is big enough for us to have our fun, don't you, Cliff?" Gray asks as he grins slyly before lying down beside me. My face goes bright red and I nod slowly. "I think so," I agree and curl up beside him.

During the day Gray and I spend lots of time at the beach and site-seeing. But as soon as the sun had set we head back to the hotel room for our evening of fun. We got several complaints that night from people in the rooms close to ours but neither of us cared. The real problems started a few days later when I woke up around seven AM and ran to the bathroom to puke my guts out.

Gray woke up a few minutes after I had run to the bathroom and worriedly came in to see what was wrong. "Are you okay, Love?" he asked worriedly as he kneeled down beside me. "I'm… fine…" I say but my very pale and sickly face says otherwise. "Do you have food poisoning or something? I knew we shouldn't have gone to that sea food place!" Gray says angrily as he calls the hotel doctor.

The doctor couldn't seem to figure out what was wrong with me with his low-tech medical equipment so he suggested bringing me to a hospital. Gray nods and calls a taxi. Once the taxi arrives he carries me bridal style to the main floor and then outside and into the backseat of the taxi.

Once at the hospital I have to explain my illness to the doctor there so he knows to check to see if anything else is wrong with me or if it is just part of my illness. Gray sits by my side the whole time the doctor examines me and then the doctor leaves us alone while the test results print out.

"Are you feeling better now?" Gray asks worriedly and I smile at him. "I'm fine, Gray, really. It's probably just some bad food or something," I say and give him a quick kiss. The doctor walks back into the room with a look of shock on his face. "What's wrong with him?" Gray asks as soon as the doctor steps into the room. "Well, um, I'm not sure how to tell you this…" the doctor says uncomfortably. "Just say it, then!" Gray is very impatient. "Cliff is pregnant," the doctor says and Gray and I both stare at him.

"I'm _what_?!" I ask in disbelief. "It seems your disease has caused a… change in the way your body works and made you able to have a child. So, uh, congratulations," the doctor obviously isn't use to telling guys that they are pregnant. Gray is staring at the doctor, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open. "I guess I should leave you two alone for now…" the doctor quickly leaves the room and shuts the door behind him.

"Gray… are you alright?" I ask curiously as I see that Gray is staring at the door. "Uh, yeah, fine," Gray mutters nervously as he sits down beside me. He's obviously taking this harder than I am and I'm the one with the tiny growing baby inside me! I hug Gray tightly and kiss him softly. "Everything will be alright Gray; you don't have to be upset. I can have an abortion if you want," I say as I caress his cheek. Gray suddenly looks at me in alarm. "You are _not _having an abortion," he says angrily and I stare at him in shock. "But I thought you didn't want the baby… you seemed so upset when you found out…" I say as I stare into his eyes.

"I was just shocked, Cliff, of course I want the baby. It's _our_ baby; a baby I never thought could ever exist…" Gray actually seemed really happy about all of this and I smiled brightly. Gray kisses me passionately as his hands wander under my pants. "Gray, we shouldn't do these things in a hospital," I say with a grin and Gray sighs. "Okay, lets head back to the hotel then," he says before carrying me bridal style out of the hospital.

**End chapter twelve.**

**Thanks for reading everyone, and I'm sorry about the long wait! I'll try and get the next chapter up for my other stories as well! Please be patient with me!**


	13. Triplets

**Okay, chapter thirteen is up! YAY! I'll try and make this one longer than the last one (I was rushing it because I hadn't updated in a while). I probably will be updating less and less until the end of June because finals are coming up. But I'll try my best! I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON!**

**Farm-story: I can't believe you were up at one in the morning reading this. xD And I promise to write more!**

**Chocobo86: Yep, baby time! xD And thanks a lot! =D**

Our anniversary ended early unfortunately because of my pregnancy. Gray didn't seem to mind too much, he was too busy being shocked by the fact that in three seasons our baby would be born. Over the next few seasons we received many baby clothes and all of our friends were happy for us. Ann was doing very successful on the farm and a boy named Jack had moved into town when an ad came up in the city paper saying that Ann wanted an assistant on the farm. Jack and Ann were now madly in love and got married in late autumn.

Near the middle of Winter I started to stay at the clinic because we all knew the baby was coming soon. Gray would visit me every second that he could, but I insisted he sleep at home since there wasn't enough room for both of us on the hospital bed. It was winter 16th when Doctor called Gray to the clinic. Gray rushed over, asking what was wrong. That night I gave birth to triplets – all boys. We named the boys Jared, Nathan, and Leo. Gotz built Gray and I (and our three babies) a house in the empty lot beside the blacksmith.

"Nat! Stop stealing my cookies!" Jared screamed angrily and ran after his twin brother. Nat and Jared are the identical brothers who look mostly like Gray. They both have blond hair and blue eyes. Leo looks exactly like me with brown hair. The boys are seven years and one season old now (its spring 16th). Jared tackled Nathan to the ground and Nathan giggled cutely. "Jared! I already ate your cookies! Let me go!" Nathan says and squirms out of Jared's arms. "That's not nice! DADDY!" Jared yelled and ran into my arms.

To all the boys I was Daddy and Gray was Dad. When the boys were little they wanted to call me mom (which I hated) but I quickly made sure that they didn't continue that. Gray had thought it was cute, the weirdo.

"Jared, stop complaining. You take Nat's cookies too," I say as I pat his head. Jared glares angrily at Nathan and Nathan just smiles back innocently. Leo was sitting on the floor with Ann and Jack's kid, Hunter. Hunter is only a season younger than our three boys and his birthday was just a few days ago. Gray and I are both sure that Nathan and Leo are gay. It's the way they act and talk and their personalities.

Nathan skipped up the stairs and towards the boys' bedroom. "Nat! Get back here!" Jared screamed as he ran after his brother. "No way! Leave me alone!" Nathan screamed back but you could tell he actually wanted Jared to follow him. "They're so loud…" Leo muttered unhappily as he inched closer to Hunter. "I know! They should be more like you! It would make this place so much nicer!" Hunter agreed and smiled at Leo.

Nat's POV

I closed the door behind myself as I entered the bedroom I share with my two brothers. I then press my back against the door to try and keep Jared out. "Let me in, Nat!" Jared calls with fake anger as he tries to open the door. "No way! You'll just tackle me again!" I say and grin. But Jared is stronger than me and slowly inches the door open and gets into the room.

"Now, what are you going to give me in return for my cookies?" Jared asked with a playful smile. "Oh, I can think of something," I murmur before kissing him passionately. My arms wrap around my brother's neck and his arms wrap around my waist. Our parents don't know about our secret relationship, and Leo only ever guesses at it. We make sure that no one ever catches us together like this but the few times we are like this is pure bliss.

"J-Jared…" I mutter quietly as we gasp for breath. "Mmhm?" Jared asks softly as he kisses at my neck. "Daddy or Dad might… come upstairs… should we… stop?" I ask nervously. "I don't want to yet," Jared murmurs before kissing me again. His lips are like fire on mine as I press myself as close to him as possible. "I love you, Jared," I say happily. "I love you too, Nat," Jared replies before kissing me again. "I love you so very much…"

"Nathan! Jared! Stop killing each other and get downstairs!" Dad calls from downstairs. I sigh as we pull away. Dad didn't like us being alone together because he thought we'd strangle each other. "Coming!" we call as we run downstairs. Leo and Hunter were watching TV now and they looked quite comfortable together. Jared and I both know that Leo likes Hunter and that Hunter likes Leo but neither of them will admit it to the other.

"So, you guys haven't killed each other yet?" Hunter teased as we laughed as we sat down beside them. "Nope, I forgave him for taking my cookies," Jared said happily. "Sure," Leo said and rolled his eyes. He knew that Jared would probably take my cookies tomorrow.

"Anyways, when are you two going to start dating?" I tease Hunter and Leo when our parents had left the room. Leo's face went bright red and Hunter choked on the soda he was drinking. "WHAT?!" Hunter asked in shock. "Oh come on, you two obviously like each other," Jared says and rolls his eyes. "J-Jared!" Leo says angrily as his face goes even redder. Hunter was staring down at his hands as his face also went red.

"Anyways, we should leave you two alone," I say happily as Jared and I head back upstairs. Daddy and Dad had left to hang out with Rick and Kai (Kai had decided to live in Mineral Town fulltime a few years ago). "It seems we have some time to ourselves," I say with a grin. "Yes we do," Jared agrees as he closes the bedroom door and pushes me onto the bed. "J-Jared…" I say nervously. I know that he knows what Daddy and Dad do at night and he's wanted to try for a while, but I'm a bit scared to. "I'm not going to do that with you yet, Nat. I promise," Jared says softly as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"Okay…" I say happily as his lips meet mine and we wrap our arms around each other. Jared's hands wander my body a bit but he doesn't try to take any of my clothes off so I let him do what he wants.

**End chapter thirteen.**

**I hope you liked that chapter! From now on the chapters will be in either Nat or Leo's POV. I'm kind of out of ideas for Cliff and Gray. =( Sorry. But the kids are going to be adorable in their relationships! And yes, Jared is a very perverted seven-year-old! xD**


	14. Jenelia

**Chapter fourteen! =D I do not own Harvest Moon!**

"Jared, Nat, Hunter just left-," Leo walks into the bedroom and stops talking as soon as he sees his two brothers. Jared and I freeze as we hear Leo's voice. "L-Leo, we… uh… didn't hear you coming up the stairs…" Jared mumbles nervously as he gets off of me. Leo's eyes are wide with shock as he stares at us with his mouth slightly open. I glance away, embarrassed. "Please don't tell Daddy and Dad…" I say quietly. "I… won't…" Leo says slowly. "God, I can't believe you two were… I mean I always sort of thought that you two… But I never thought you would act on anything…" I can't tell if Leo is talking to us or himself.

We all were silent for a few minutes before Leo spoke again. "I won't tell Daddy and Dad, I promise. And, uh, I just leave you two alone for now…" Leo says nervously before slowly backing out of the room. "No, it's, uh, fine. We were done anyways," I lie as I smooth out my hair and clothes. "How long have you two been… dating?" Leo seems uncertain that 'dating' is the right word. "About six months," Jared replies.

About half an hour later Daddy and Dad come back home. Leo, Jared and I are all watching TV in the living room. Leo is quickly getting use to the fact that Jared and I are dating. "Hi, Daddy. Hi, Dad," the three of us say to our parents. "How are Uncle Kai and Uncle Rick?" We call them our uncles because Kai and Rick are around so much that they seem like part of the family. "They're good. Oh, and they're thinking of adopting a little boy who's around your age," Cliff says happily. "Really?! Awesome! We'll have two friends now!" Jared says excitedly. "What about Eli and Doctor's little girl Jenelia?" Gray asks. "She's a girl, Dad! Girl's have cooties!" Jared says in disgust and Leo and I both laugh. Gray and Cliff both roll their eyes.

"Well you're going to have to get over that because Jenelia, Eli, and Doctor are coming over in about half an hour," Cliff says with a grin. "What?! If I get cooties it's your fault, Daddy!" Jared complains. Everyone except Jared bursts out laughing. "It is _so_ not funny!" Jared huffs, which causes everyone to laugh harder.

Half an hour later a girl with black hair that goes down to her shoulders and beautiful ocean blue eyes arrives at the door, her parents – Eli and Doctor – come up behind her. "Jenelia, hi!" I say brightly as I greet them. "And hi Aunt Eli and Uncle Doctor!" "Hi, Nat," Jenelia says shyly and blushes. I can feel Jared glaring at her. Jared doesn't like the fact that I'm friends with Jenelia and he keeps saying that she's going to steal me away from him. But that's impossible because I love Jared too much to leave him.

Eli and Doctor go into the kitchen to see Daddy and Dad and my brothers, Jenelia and myself go upstairs to our bedroom to play. "Let's play house!" Jenelia says excitedly. "House is for _girls_," Jared says and glares at Jenelia. "I. Want. To. Play. House!" Jenelia says angrily and Jared looks at her with wide eyes. "Okay, okay, we'll play house!" he says with his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I'll be the mommy, Leo will be the baby, Jared will be the doggy and Nat will be the daddy!" Jenelia says excitedly. "Why do I have to be the dog?!" Jared says unhappily but I can tell he's also very upset that Jenelia is making me the dad and herself the mom. "Because you act like a whining puppy!" Jenelia says happily and I burst out laughing.

After a while of playing house Jenelia says that I have to 'go to work'. "Okay, I guess I'll go to work for a bit…" I say with a sigh as I start to head out of the bedroom. "Wait! You have to give your wife a good-bye kiss first!" Jenelia says as she grabs my arm. "What?! I don't want to, though!" I say unhappily. Jared is glaring daggers at Jenelia and Leo is trying to calm him down. "Kiss. Me!" Jenelia says angrily and I flinch away from her. "I, uh, bye!" I yell before running out of the room and down the hallway. "NAT! COME BACK HERE!" Jenelia yells as she runs after me.

Jared's POV

"She is _so_ dead if she even tries to kiss _my_ Nat," I snarl. "Please calm down, Jared. It's just an innocent little crush. Plus, Nat is gay. He's not going to leave you for Jenelia," Leo says softly as he pats my shoulder. "I know he won't leave me, but I still don't like Jenelia flirting with him twenty-four seven," I say unhappily. "LEAVE ME ALONE, JENELIA!" we hear Nat scream from downstairs. "We'd better go save him," Leo says with a sigh.

When we get downstairs we see Nat hiding behind Daddy with Jenelia trying to grab his arm to drag him back upstairs. Nat sees me and runs over to hide behind me. "Jared! Save me!" Nat says as he presses his face into my back. I glare at Jenelia angrily. "Nat said to stop, so stop," I snarl and Jenelia's eyes go wide and she starts to tear up. "Mommy! Jared isn't being nice!" she sobs and Eli hugs her tightly. I stare at her in disbelief. "Jared, you should be nicer to Jenelia. She wasn't hurting Nat," Daddy says softly as he pats my head. "But, Daddy! She was making Nat upset!" I say sadly and hug my adorable brother. "Are you okay, Nat?" Cliff asks worriedly. Nat nods sadly and presses his face against my shoulder.

I lead my beloved Nat upstairs to our bedroom and we sit down on the bed. "I'm sorry I didn't come save you sooner," I say softly as I kiss his forehead. I want to give him an actual kiss but I can't with so many people at home. "I love you, Jared," Nat says softly. "I love you too, Nat," I reply and brush his hair out of his face. Leo wanders up stairs a few minutes later. "Jenelia, Aunt Eli, and Uncle Doctor are heading home," he says and smiles at us. "Finally that brat is going home," I say angrily and Nat caresses my cheek. "Stop being angry, I'm fine," Nat says and gives me a quick peck on the lips. "Okay," I say and sigh.

**End chapter fourteen.**

**Next chapter will be focused on Hunter and Leo's relationship. I'm sorry that there were so few chapters of just Cliff and Gray. But I'll try and post a chapter about just them soon. Hopefully before chapter twenty unless I think of a really good plot twist or whatever for the guys. Please R&R! If you have any chapter suggestions I'll write it for you and dedicate the chapter to you! =D**


End file.
